The Truth
by Rukiyo
Summary: A fluff one-shot between Fon and an OC. Kishou has been told lies without knowing. Until one day, he finds out the truth when he comes across an infant Fon. Shounen-ai. FonxOC


I honestly just wanted to write something... School has been so.... Boring and tiring that I just wanted to an quick FF.

I didn't know who to write about so I just settled for some FonxOc fluff lol.

Disclaimer: I don't Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does. I do own Kishou-kun though!

Wtf, I just noticed that Fon isn't in the KHR character list... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE AGAINST FON!?

* * *

"What a boring day," Kishou sighed, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sun beating down on him. "I can't believe I agreed to coming over for a group study session."

Kishou ran a hand through his brown hair and wiped away the sweat that was running down his forehead with his wrist sweat band. He frowned as he continued to walk glaring at the sky, not daring to even try and stare into the culprit of the hot day. Earlier that week, Reborn had suggested that Tsuna and the others had a study session and well, Kishou was included in it. Being an older student, he was asked to help. He nearly jumped for joy when he saw Tsuna's house come into view. Nearly.

"Yo, Kishou!" Yamamoto's cheerful voice called. Kishou blinked.

"Oh, hey Yamamoto," He greeted. He glanced behind the baseball-maniac to see a not so pleased storm guardian. "Hey Gokudera."

"Yeah," Gokudera grumbled. Tsuna looked through his window and quickly rushed over to open to the door before they even arrived at his doorstep.

"Wow, who knew Tsuna was so fast," Kishou mused.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted cheerfully, his brooding earlier totally diminished.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Come on in!" Tsuna said, stepping aside to let them enter.

Kishou sighed in bliss as the house wasn't as hot as it was outside, though it wasn't very cool either.

"I think we could roast marshmallows with the heat outside," Kishou groaned. They laughed and headed upstairs.

They sat down around the table in Tsuna's room.

"Let's start the homework!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"I don't understand any of this," Tsuna groaned.

"Don't worry Juudaime! I'll help you!" Gokudera said smiling.

"It's easy," Kishou sighed. He glanced at the question for a moment and then wrote the formula and answer down fluently. Kishou was as smart as Gokudera a lot of the time, only time he wasn't was when he didn't feel like doing anything.

"I still don't understand!" Tsuna stated sadly. A blur of black kicked him in the head. Kishou blinked.

"Oh, hello Reborn," He said.

"Ciaossu," Reborn said. He turned to look at Tsuna. "You're still as stupid as ever Dame-Tsuna."

"Mou! Reborn! Stop kicking me in the head!" Tsuna complained. Kishou sweat dropped as Tsuna was hit once again.

"We have another guest today," Reborn said. Kishou blinked. Tsuna had been kicked again in the head by a blur of black and red.

"This is the Vongola Decimo?" A cute child's voice asked. Kishou blinked once again and turned his head to look at a tiny infant standing beside Reborn and a fallen Tsuna. He looked quite familiar to Kishou.

"Baka-Tsuna," Reborn murmured. "This is Fon."

Kishou's eyes widened as it clicked in his head.

"… No way," Kishou whispered. Fon turned his head to look at Kishou, slightly surprised as well. He seemed to have not expected Kishou to be there.

"Kishou…," Fon said. Kishou continued to gaze at the arcobaleno.

"Y-you're… Tiny," Kishou said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah…"

"I thought you disappear from…"

"Yeah, I asked everyone to tell you that," Fon said frowning.

"Why?" Kishou asked. Everyone else in the room was forgotten.

Fon glanced around. He tugged on Kishou's pant leg and then walked out of the room, Kishou following suit. Once they were in the hallway and shut the door, Fon began to explain.

"It's kind of… Strange, isn't it?" Fon asked. "To see me like this after all these years." Kishou nodded dumbly. "I'm the storm arcobaleno. I'm one of the world's strongest infants, one of the seven." Another nod. "The reason I told everyone to tell you that I disappeared was because I was…" Fon paused.

"You were…?" Kishou asked, pushing for more information.

"Scared… Of how you'd react to this…"

"You… Were scared?" Kishou was surprised that he had admitted to being scared.

"…" Fon said nothing. "But, now you know." He raised his head and gazed at Kishou with his large eyes. Kishou crouched down to get a good look at Fon, who just stared at the boy.

"You're so cute in this form," Kishou said smiling, embracing Fon.

"Eh?" Fon's eyes were wide and surprised.

"Tiny Fon, is cute! Older Fon is handsome," Kishou laughed, letting the confused infant go.

"Y-you…," Fon didn't know what to say. Kishou simply smiled at him.

"I don't liked to be lied to for something this trivial though," He frowned. Fon blinked.

"Sorry."

"Oh well, at least you told me," Kishou murmured. Fon simply gave a stiff nod. The two entered the room once again to see Tsuna in a gloomy mood because he understood little to none of his homework. Kishou sat down with Fon in his lap and the little infant threatened any poor person who got too close to Kishou.

Kishou laughed, wrapping his arms around the tiny Fon.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too."


End file.
